


Violet

by Victorious56



Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bedroom Antics, Established Relationship, I don't even know what smut is any more, M/M, Mild Smut, it's just a bit of fun really, nothing that extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow's misfortune makes itself felt at a most inopportune moment.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Violet

"You sure you're not too tired?" Qrow's fingers trailed across his husband's bare back as Clover finished towelling himself dry. Clover twisted round, Qrow's eyes dropping to see for himself.

"There you are, ready and willing."

Clover wrapped his towel around Qrow and pulled the older man close. "The shower invigorated me," he murmured against Qrow's ear.

"Ah, invigorated? That's what we're calling it now?"

Clover laughed. "Exactly how invigorated are _you_ , husband?" His hand slipped beneath the towel around Qrow's waist, to find out for himself.

"I can match you for invigoration. Is that even a word?"

"Who cares? Come on." Towels fell to the floor as Clover bent his knees and hoisted Qrow up, his job made easier by the speed with which Qrow twined his legs around Clover's hips.

They hadn't been married for long, and Qrow still shivered when Clover called him _husband_. He was somewhere he had never expected to be, mentally pinching himself every so often to make sure it was real.

Clover's body was very real against his own, as he carried Qrow to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Well, dropped him on the bed.

"That was graceful, sunbeam. Those biceps of yours stopped working?"

"Not at all, just didn't want to hurt my back."

Qrow looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Come and lie down, if you want to rest your back," he offered.

Clover considered his husband of three months. He knew that look; Qrow had something in mind. Something which Clover might enjoy, or maybe something which would leave Qrow laughing helplessly at his hapless partner, who'd fallen for one of Qrow's tricks. _Again_.

Qrow could see these thoughts chasing through Clover's brain. "C'mon, Cloves, you'll like this." He shuffled across, patting the bed and looking up at Clover with a winning smile.

Clover knew, as always, he'd risk it.

Fifteen minutes later, and he was very glad he had. He lay on his back, knees bent, unable to suppress the tremors which coursed through his body. Qrow was now kneeling between his legs, his fingers, light as gossamer, drawing a line so, so slowly from the inside of Clover's thigh down to his ankle, across the top of his foot, and then back again. The exquisite torment of a touch which was so close to a tickle, and yet so far from it, was almost unbearable.

Qrow's fingers skimmed his leg as they made the return trip, Clover's skin tingling in their wake. When Qrow reached his thigh, rubbing one knuckle against the soft crease at the very top of his leg, it was almost more than Clover could bear.

Almost.

His fist clutched at the bedclothes, breath catching as he arched his back. "Qrow, can you..." He reached a hand to the drawer of the nightstand, dragging it open, scrabbling inside with some desperation.

Qrow kneeled forward, brushing himself slowly and deliberately against Clover's body. "Let me."

Clover withdrew his hand from the drawer, a shuddering groan escaping him as he pushed up against Qrow.

"Wait up, sunbeam, we've got a long way to go yet." Qrow stretched further and peered into the drawer. "Where is it, Cloves? I can't see it."

Clover turned his face, shiny with perspiration, towards the side. "Oh gods, I remember. We'd used it all, and I bought some more. Uh, promise you won't laugh."

"This doesn't seem like the moment... where is it?"

"In the cupboard underneath." Clover bit his lip, his breath still ragged.

Qrow managed to open the door and grope in the cupboard, his hands closing around— "Gods, Clover, what in Dust's name is this?"

With one hand Qrow managed to drag out a large bottle. A massive bottle, with a pump action spout on the top. Qrow deposited it on the nightstand with a loud thump.

Clover looked at the bottle, then at Qrow, who was studying the lurid violet label intently. " _Lover's Lube - for all your lubrication need's_." It pictured an inanely grinning couple, one of whom seemed to be brandishing a huge dildo. "What the fuck?"

"I know, Qrow, the misuse of apostrophes is shameful."

"That wasn't what I— Cloves, it's _so big_."

"Not the first time you've said that." Clover thought a distraction might help.

Qrow laughed. "Well, fair enough. But... why did you get such a big bottle? I mean, there's every chance it won't last us more than a few months, but even so..."

"I misread what it said on the website. I thought it was 200ml. Turns out it was 2000ml."

"Oh well, if you're still in the mood, I guess we're good to go. Although I'm not sure I can pick this up with one hand."

Clover lay back and tried to remember where they'd left off. Qrow pressed the pump and held his other hand to catch the lube as it came out. He must have pressed a little too hard, as it squirted beyond his hand and hit Clover in the face.

"Qrow, what the hell—"

"Sorry, sorry." Qrow tried not to snicker as he hefted the bottle onto the bed. "It's okay, it says it's organic. And not tested on animals! Well, that's all good."

"Yeah, great," Clover grumbled as he wiped his face. "You know I'm generally happy when you shoot stuff into my face. Not this time."

"Oh c'mon, it'll wash off easily enough." Qrow tried again, managing to deposit a large glob of lube into his hand. "There we go, I'm getting the hang of this." He picked the bottle up to return it to the nightstand.

As he gripped it, the bottle split and released about half its contents onto Clover's chest. He sat up in shock.

"Gods, that's cold! Did you do that on purpose?"

"No, no, of course not." Qrow dropped the bottle and looked about him helplessly. "I'll get a towel."

"Oh no, you won't." Clover pulled Qrow down onto him, pressing their chests together and holding him there. "If I suffer, you suffer too."

"Uh, don't recall that particular wedding vow." Qrow gathered up a handful of lube and rubbed it in Clover's hair.

Any thoughts of attempting a return to their more amorous moment were dispelled, the two men trying and failing to grasp each other as they wrestled on the bed. After several minutes, Qrow gasped, "Stop, stop. I can hardly breathe."

Clover stopped laughing just long enough to say, "I win, then," before pushing Qrow onto the floor.

Qrow looked up at his life's partner, currently grinning down at him. "Shower? And washing machine too, I guess."

Clover grabbed up a sheet and started wiping himself down. He dragged the other sheet from the bed and held it out for Qrow. "Well, that was fun, just not in the way I'd anticipated."

Qrow smirked. "What's that nauseating saying? _The couple that plays together, stays together._ "

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Except to get cleaned up. You coming?" Clover pulled Qrow to his feet. He caught the older man in a hug. "There's always the shower," he whispered against Qrow's sticky hair.

  


Later, the bed was made with clean sheets, and they were sitting up against the pillows, watching a film which Qrow wasn't following at all. He leant against Clover, sighing deeply. "I like being married."

Clover kissed Qrow's freshly washed hair. "Me too, birdy. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
